Packet communications have evolved to a point where voice sessions, or calls, can be supported with essentially the same quality of service as that provided by circuit-switched communications. Packet communications are generally supported over packet subsystems, which were initially supported by local area networks, but are now supported by wireless local area networks (WLANs). Using WLAN access, user elements can support voice sessions using packet communications while moving throughout the WLAN. As such, WLAN access provides users the same freedom of movement within a WLAN as cellular access provides users within a cellular environment.
In many instances, the coverage areas provided by WLANs and cellular networks are complementary. For example, a WLAN may be established within a building complex in which cellular coverage is limited. Given the localized nature of WLAN coverage, cellular networks could bridge the coverage gaps between WLANs. Unfortunately, WLAN access technology is independent of cellular access technology. Cellular networks generally support circuit-switched communications, and WLANs support packet communications. As such, user elements have been developed to support both cellular and WLAN communications using different communication interfaces. With these user elements, users can initiate and receive calls via the cellular network and WLAN using the respective communication interfaces of the user elements.
Based on location of the user element, incoming calls may be routed to the user element via cellular access or WLAN access. If the user element is served only by cellular access, the incoming calls should be routed via the cellular access. If the user element is served only by WLAN access, the incoming calls should be routed via the WLAN access. When the user element is currently served by both cellular and WLAN access, the incoming calls may be routed via cellular or WLAN access. Different conditions and communication requirements may warrant routing the incoming calls via cellular or WLAN access; however, existing communication environments do not provide an efficient and effective technique to control the routing of incoming calls via cellular and WLAN access to the user elements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to effectively control the routing of incoming calls via cellular and WLAN access to the user elements.